I Love More Than Alive
by PieAndToast
Summary: Hinata goes to Rome with her sister Hinabi and recieves an e-mail from her boyfriend Kiba with a video attached. A KibaHina oneshot songfic.


Hinata had just got back from the museusm to hotel she was staying at while she was staying in Rome. She had gone for a vacation with her sister Hinabi.

They had gotten on good terms, or rather Hinata had gotten on good terms with Hinabi since Hinata had always loved her little sister. Hinabi liked to tease Hinata and still does, but not in the way she used to. Not viciously.

And Hinata was happy for it. She was a lot happier lately and that was due to her boyfriend Kiba. He made her laugh and more sure about things.

Hinata smiled thinking about Kiba. Hinata missed Kiba even though it's only been a day. She figured that if she missed Kiba that he missed her too.

"What are you grinning about?" Hinabi called out to Hinata with a grin on her face.

Startled, Hinata jumped and then smiled at her sister. "People." She had gotten over her stutter when she started going out with Kiba.

Hinabi smirked and teased Hinata, "People? I bet you're thinking about Kiba."

"Yes I was," Hinabi's smirk grew bigger and Hinata blushed, "but I was also thinking about you." That made Hinabi's smirk vanish.

"Why were you thinging about me sister?" Hinabi had a sort of confused and questioning look on her face.

"I was thinking about how much our relationship toward each other has changed. How we're on better terms with each other. How we're more sisters than we were before. And how I'm happier for it and I've changed a lot." Hinata smiled at Hinabi.

Hinabi smiled sadly and sighed, "Yeah. I was a real bitch."

Hinata grinned at the chance of teasing her sister, "Yeah. You were."

Hinabi gasped and turned to Hinata with a shocked look on her face. Hinata just laughed at her sisters face.

"Wow, you really have changed. Never thought I'd hear my sweet, innocent older sister tease me" Hinabi smiled and teased. Hinabi could always find a way to tease someone when she wanted, which was almost all the time.

Hinata smiled back at her sister, then sat down on her bed in their hotel room and took out her laptop and plugged in her headphones, because Hinabi doesn't like the videos and songs that she listens to.

When she got her laptop up and running she signed into her email and saw a message from Kiba.

She opened the message that said "I really miss you" and saw that there was an attachment and downloaded it. When the attachment got done downloading a video popped up and Hinata watched it.

The video was of Kiba playing guitar and singing a song.

[I Love (More Than Alive) by Luke Conard]

I Love

Holding your hands when we're here at this rock show

And I love

Watching you save the princess in Super Mario 3

And I love

Making grilled cheese sandwiches and sharing them with you

And I love

You

And I love

Just lying here next to you while you're sleeping and I

I love

Holding you tight when we watch a scary movie together

And I love

Getting beat by you in Tetris 'cause you're fireaking good

And I love

You

And I love

Fixing your car on a Sunday afternoon

And I love

Telling you I love you and seeing your eyes glow

But I hate

Saying goodbye when you have to go becaus

With you

I felt

It's the best time I've ever had

And it always makes me sad

When you go away

But when you

Come back

I'll be feeling more than alive

My heart skips with every surprise

My love, come on, come back home

Come back

I'll be feeling more than alive

My heart skips with every surprise

My love, come on, come back home (Come back home)

Whaaa ooo

Come back

I wanna feel more than alive

A kiss and then I'll look into your eyes

My love, come on, come back home (Come back home)

Yeah, come on, come back home.

(End of song)

I love you Hinata. Have fun in Rome.

(End of video)

Hinabi looked over at Hinata and saw her looking at her laptop and blushing.

"What cha blushing at Hinata?" Hinabi asked making Hinata jump a little.

"O-oh," she stuttered for the first time in awhile, "Come and look." Hinabi walked over and Hinata showed her the video that Kiba had sent her.

When the video was over Hinabi said, "Whipped."

Hinata's shocked look on her face made Hinabi laugh really hard and Hinata shook her head.

"It was really sweet of him" Hinabi said with a sweet smile on her face. Hinata did a double take at this, then smiled back at Hinabi.

Hinabi walked back to her bed and layed down watching tv. While Hinata sat there blushing and responded to the email Kiba had sent her with "I miss you too".


End file.
